


Be pretty optimist

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brett is in love with Mason, Derek Loves Stiles, Established Relationship, M/M, Mason POV, Stiles Loves Derek, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y entonces todo tiene sentido porque no es necesario estar pegados para saber que tienen algo ni tampoco preguntar porque lo sabe, sabe lo que el rubio quiere y lo que no. Pero lo mejor de todo es que no es demasiado poco, es perfecto, hecho a la medida. Como un sombrero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be pretty optimist

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba viendo el último capítulo de Teen Wolf y mientras se cargaba escribí esto porque yo siempre quise a Brett con Mason.  
> Espero que les guste.

No es un secreto que desde hacía unos meses Stiles y Derek finalmente habían dejado de dar vueltas alrededor del otro y habían empezado una relación. Lejos de lo que todo el mundo pudo haber creído John Stilinski simplemente soltó un suspiro y aceptó de mejor forma el noviazgo porque con o sin su permiso iba a suceder. Era algo que ya estaba planeado desde siglos atrás y ni siquiera la visita de mujeres increíblemente guapas lograron persuadirlos de mirar a otro lado porque al final los lazos del destino no se pueden romper por más que se esfuercen.

Que no es como si alguno de los dos hubiera puesto resistencia, tal vez un poco porque la negación siempre es el primer paso  para un enamoramiento casi de Disney o de DreamWorks, como se quiera ver.

El punto es que Stiles y Derek están saliendo. Son novios. De esos que se golpean en el hombro con el puño cerrado a modo de caricia o se toman de la mano sin siquiera darse cuenta. Son de los que se ven  a la salida del colegio  y solamente se dicen ‘Hola’ con un beso aburrido porque los besos reales los guardan para cuando nadie les esté prestando atención. Son los novios que no tienen necesidad de estar pegados al lado del otro porque saben que están ahí.

Y Mason quiere algo parecido. Quiere un novio como Derek, que corra por la calle con una sonrisa en la boca, lo tome de la cintura como hace el lobo con Stiles y lo levante unos cuantos centímetros del suelo antes de besarlo como si no se hubieran visto en años porque también son esa clase de novios.

Son de los que van al cine y se dan palomitas en la boca antes de reír y darse otro beso porque decir ‘te quiero’ es demasiado sincero y les aterra.

Mason quiere algo así pero para tenerlo primero tiene que tener un hombre lobo como novio y actualmente el único disponible es Brett y aunque esté demasiado guapo Brett también está roto. De una forma diferente a todos que hace pensar que casi no tiene reparación pero la tiene. Él lo ha visto. Ha visto la forma en la que sonríe de vez en cuando y como a veces mira a Derek y a Stiles con envidia. Mason sabe que el rubio también quiere eso y a él le gustaría ser parte de su vida de la misma forma pero le aterra no ser suficiente. Le aterra ser humano y ser débil.

Así que la siguiente vez en la que llega a una reunión de manada se plantea seriamente hablar con Stiles. Porque el humano está ahí, con un bate a su lado muy al estilo Harley Quinn y la chaqueta de Derek puesta sobre su sudadera roja. Y hacen una pareja tan perfecta que lo hacen retroceder tres pasos y tomar una dirección diferente.

Ellos están ahí sentados sobre la cama con esa pose tan relajada que da la sensación de estar llegando a un sauna. Y él, Mason, está al otro lado, entre Liam y Allison intentando no ser notado por nadie, mucho menos por  Brett que se acerca a la pareja y los saluda como lo haría un amigo de años.

-¿Empezamos? –Pregunta Scott finalmente llamando la atención de algunos pero no de todos porque no es el mejor alfa y al final siempre acaban haciendo lo que dice Derek porque él si tiene idea de lo que hace y piensa las cosas con la cabeza fría.

-¿Qué hay en el pueblo, Scotty? –Pregunta Stiles antes de hacer una bomba de chicle y reventarla casi al mismo tiempo.

-No, no lo sé –Responde el moreno haciendo que más de la mitad deje de prestarle atención –Pero deberíamos hacer guardias por si acaso.

-De nuevo nos deslumbras con tu sabiduría, McCall –Suelta otro rubio que hasta hace una semana Mason no conocía de nada pero que pertenece ahí y al parecer su nombre es Jackson.

-Déjalo –Responde otro rubio, este es más alto, de cabello chino y carita de niño bueno –Él es así. -Se coloca las gafas del rubio anterior y echa la cabeza hacia atrás como si quisiera dormir.

Stiles se ríe, igual que Brett y Liam. Lydia se pone de pie y todos comienzan a desperdigarse por el loft en dirección a un estante con películas, la cocina o el baño y Mason no sabe qué hacer hasta que Stiles se detiene a su lado.

-Dile –El adolescente de cabello castaño le mira con una sonrisa –Nada malo podría pasar.

Mason quiere hacerse el desentendido, fingir que no sabe pero por alguna extraña razón la mirada de Derek le deja claro que no puede negarse.

-No soy como tú –Responde Mason dando un paso hacia atrás. Siente que las mejillas le cosquillean y los dedos le sudan.

-Sucederá si así debe ser y si no es así dejarás de partirte la cabeza con eso. –Stiles vuelve a sonreír antes de alejarse y caminar directo a su novio. Derek lo recibe con un brazo abierto y una coca cola en la otra mano. Le susurra algo en el oído que lo hace reír de forma escandalosa y Mason también quiere eso.

Pero no es el único que lo quiere porque la siguiente vez que Brett lo mira lo besa. Y entonces todo tiene sentido porque no es necesario estar pegados para saber que tienen algo ni tampoco preguntar porque lo sabe, sabe lo que el rubio quiere y lo que no. Pero lo mejor de todo es que no es demasiado poco, es perfecto, hecho a la medida. Como un sombrero. Es su novio y también su confidente, la mirada que lo relaja en los días estresantes y el toque que lo hace sentirse protegido.

Es Mason y aunque no es como Stiles en lo más mínimo, tiene también a alguien a quien hacer reír y a quien cuidar. Tiene una persona que no necesita estar siempre tomada de su mano pero con quien los abrazos nunca faltan.

Y así  de un día para otro ya no los envidia al verlos llegar al entrenamiento con alguna que otra marca en sus cuellos. Porque ellos se quieren pero él quiere a alguien más y si quiere todo se puede.

 

 


End file.
